Various types of air filter cartridges and air filter systems for filtering particulates and contaminants from air for internal combustion engines and compressors are known in the art.
Known are varieties of elongated cylindrical cartridge filter elements having an open central interior and are configured to filter a radially directed airflow. Such filter elements are typically removeably installed into complimentary configured filter housings.
Varieties of filter housings having removable covers or detachable housing portions and configured to receive such filter elements are also known in the art. Such devices find application in filtering various liquid and gaseous fluid media.
As is generally known in the art, internal combustion engines such as stationary engines, motor vehicles and off road equipment require the air filtration systems to remove particulate and possibly chemical contaminations from the intake air. The air filter system typically includes an openable/serviceable filter housing having air intake and outlet ports as well as a filter element or filter cartridge removeably and replaceably installed with the filter housing.